A New Year's confession
by Dana-Eliza
Summary: As it gets closer to midnight Rin decides to confess to Makoto. Mostly just a sweet scene between them and some kissing in bed. MakoRin, yaoi.


Exploring another fandom, because I became such a fan of all the stories people already wrote... First try, so the characters are probably pretty OOC still, but I will work on it! Enjoy!

...

The clock appeared on the TV screen, ticking away and slowly reaching closer and closer to midnight. They were all seated in front of the TV, staring at the clock and waiting anxiously until they could officially celebrate the New Year.

The evening had been filled with nice chats and catching up, reminiscing things that had happened the previous year or years before. Most memories he felt left out, not including him anymore, because he had been absent for so long. But Rei must feel the same way. He was not part of them all either. Most included only Makoto and Haru and only Makoto told everyone the tales, smiling fondly. Sometimes he wished he had been part of things more, but on the other hand he had learned so much. His rivalry with Haru had really been benefiting and his travel to Australia had as well.

But that was all behind him now. Now it was time to focus on different things, like his newfound friendship with this group of people. It was just different this time around and he also saw them differently. It was something he was jealous of sometimes. The way Nagisa knew exactly how to play Rei and how Rei would just let him, because he found it endearing. And then Makoto always taking care of Haru and Haru in return just saying small things to cheer Makoto up. They were all so close and Rin missed that. He was not part of any twosome. They were with five and he would always be the one left behind. Being in a different school didn't help either.

Sometimes he wondered what it would be like if he was that close to one of the others. What would their friendships look like then? Rin had fantasied about them all. He was certain Nagisa would drive him nuts, so that was a dream that was forgotten really quickly. In contrast he would probably drive Haru nuts with his challenges and rivalry tendencies. Something that was just better for the both of them. So Haru was also not best friend potential. Rei could've been okay, if he wasn't so uptight. The guy needed to relax sometimes, but Rin was certain someone else was already taking care of that…

There was only one person he really stuck with, one who he thought could be his best friend. It was just the easy way Makoto carried himself and also carried Haru in a way. The guy was just always there for others, even if he could be a manipulative bastard. But he only used that when it would benefit everyone. Just a way to persuade someone. Mostly Haru since that guy was incredibly stubborn. Rin did wonder if Makoto had ever been selfish, because for all he saw, Makoto only looked out for others, not paying attention what it might mean for him.

And he was always smiling that soft and gentle smile, as if he knew everything about you after gazing at you for a mere second. It wasn't long after Rin had decided that Makoto should be his best friend that other fantasies started to surface. Most of the time they were just the sweet gestures that were usually reserved for Haru. Things Rin now got jealous of more than before.

But it was not like he could do anything about it now and he would never meddle in a friendship. Yes, he was certain Makoto and Haru weren't dating. Why? Just this feeling he had and of course asking Haru also helped. He was just curious and it needed to be asked. Everyone wanted to know.

Still things had changed for Rin. As the days had turned colder, the longing for someone had grown as well. And since it was New Year's Eve, it was time for change. This would be his new year's resolve.

The clock on the TV had now reached ten and everyone started counting along, sitting on the edge of their seats. Except for Rin. He had chosen to sit next to Makoto and had been studying him the entire evening, hoping the find the right time to say something. The soft voice of Makoto was barely noticeable as he counted backwards with the others and he still had that fond smile on his face, his eyes holding a certain gleam that made Rin stare. When they had reached five Makoto finally noticed and with a raised eyebrow glanced Rin's way.

'I think I like you,' Rin murmured, unable to reach over the last countdown from three to one, but he was sure Makoto had heard him or read his lips. Either one of those, because Makoto stared at him in shock. Their eyes stayed locked until they were both pulled into hugs, being wished a happy new year by their friends.

Rin had no idea what Makoto's answer to that would be, but it felt good to have said that at least.

…

Someone had brought along fireworks and now they were outside, in the freezing cold, lighting them and watching how they would explode in the air. The sky was lit up with many different colours and Rin just watched them fade away, only to be accompanied again by another blast. Normally he would be the one lighting the fireworks or running enthusiastically towards a place he was sure they could see better, but not tonight. This was a night full of change and this time he wanted to stay here, close to his friends and the warmth they brought with them.

He had been standing there alone, the closest to Haru's house where they had been celebrating. The top step of the stairs. His eyes were still glued to the sky, so he never noticed someone approaching him until they touched his gloved hand, holding it a little longer than necessary to get his attention.

Red eyes met soft green ones, showing of a smile Makoto kept covered under his scarf. Rin merely smiled back for a second and then directed his gaze towards the sky again. This beautiful moment wouldn't be ruined by a rejection and if Makoto wasn't here to reject him, then it was nice to share this moment with him.

'I heard you still had to go back to your dorm room tonight,' Makoto murmured, his eyes following Rin's gaze. What Makoto wanted to say by that, Rin wasn't sure, but he nodded, looking at Makoto out of the corner of his eyes now. 'I don't think trains are actually still going now and I wouldn't want you to travel alone at this hour anyway. So if you need a place to stay, I'll make you a bed or I'll ask Haru if you'd prefer that.'

An offer Rin couldn't refuse of course. He actually hadn't even figured out how he would get back. Something that didn't seem important yet, but Makoto had shown his caring side and had already taken care of it. 'Well, since you are offering, I'd like to stay with you. I don't think Haru would appreciate it anyway if I came in and screwed up his morning bath,' Rin replied, a smirk tugging at his lips.

Makoto smiled along and their gazes swept up to the sky again, it being filled with a rather big blast of fireworks. 'Okay,' Makoto replied softly and they settled into a comfortable silence after that.

Rin was very aware of Makoto's warm body next to him and his heart fluttered lightly when he thought of staying over at Makoto's place. He had never stayed over before. Sometimes he had visited and he knew the family well enough. Still this could only be seen as a nice gesture, even after Rin's confession. It would be typical Makoto to just be nice and not think about other consequences.

'You know I think I like you too,' Makoto spoke up again, another final blast of fireworks going up, almost setting a nearby house on fire, because Nagisa didn't place it right.

…

With a cheerful goodbye they all left Haru's house, their friend quickly closing the door afterwards and leaving them out in the cold. Nagisa and Rei were already halfway down the stairs and waved goodbye as Rin and Makoto slowly followed, both in no rush.

It hadn't gone awkward between them. Rin just felt comfortable with Makoto walking next to him and there was no need to hurry home. Especially not since it was so close to Haru's house. Only halfway down the stairs and they were there. It really wasn't strange those two were best friends. But now Rin also had a place there, closer than it had been before. It was good to be here, right next to Makoto.

They reached his house and in silence Rin followed Makoto inside, up the stairs and into his bedroom. It was organised and clean, just the way Rin liked it. But then the stress rose up in Makoto, because he still had a bed to set up and he couldn't disturb his parents or siblings and… Well, at that point Rin tuned out from the hushed whispers, sitting down on the bed and making himself comfortable. It was then that Makoto stilled and watched Rin for a while in silence.

'Or we could do that,' he murmured and Rin raised an eyebrow in reply, following Makoto's gaze to the bed and him sitting down on it.

And then he smirked. 'Are you suggesting we sleep in the same bed, Makoto?' Rin questioned teasingly, raising an eyebrow in response. A blush formed on Makoto's cheeks, which had been Rin's goal of course. It was just fun to get to Makoto once in a while and with this insinuation, how couldn't he? It was just so obvious to do it now. But he wouldn't make it worse and actually have Makoto answer his question. He wasn't that cruel and well, it was still a nice idea to sleep in the same bed. 'But okay, we can sleep in your bed, if you don't mind me only wearing boxers.' Okay, the last tease had to be added too.

This time though Makoto chuckled along, feeling much more at ease. They were all used to Rin's teasing ways, so it wasn't too odd. 'That's okay, you can borrow a shirt if you'd like, but I won't be wearing one either.'

At that Rin even blushed a little, but quickly covered it up by stripping out of his clothes and stretching his arms above his head, showing of his body a little. It was a nice way to distract someone and it did its job. Green eyes followed his movements for a moment and then swiftly gazed away, a fresh blush staining his cheeks.

Without a word they brushed their teeth together, Rin snatching away Makoto's, just because he could and after that they crawled into bed. Rin going first and Makoto following, their bodies pressed close, because it wouldn't fit otherwise.

Now the awkwardness rose a bit. What was Rin supposed to say or should he just go to sleep without a word? Makoto's breathing seemed even and deep, but he could feel his hands fidgeting with something. It had seemed like such a good idea and they both were probably excited for this after the confessions, but now that they were actually here… Nerves got in the way. But leaving it like this didn't seem like a good idea either. Maybe it would all be forgotten tomorrow again and then nothing would've changed. This was the start of a new year.

'Makoto?' he whispered, checking if his friend was actually still awake. Rin had turned his head to look at Makoto and in response Makoto turned his head as well. Their eyes locked and they stared at each other in silence for a moment, Makoto waiting on Rin to speak and Rin trying to find the courage to actually speak up. Letting out a shaky breath, Rin finally found the words again. 'I think I really like you.'

In response Makoto turned on his side, facing Rin more and moving a bit closer. 'Yeah?' he asked, his hand suddenly on Rin's stomach, thumb sliding over his skin back and forth.

It made him turn as well, fully facing Makoto as he breathed out 'yeah,' as well, crawling closer and closer until their lips suddenly met. Sparks didn't fly and it wasn't the most magical thing that had ever happened to Rin. It was clumsy, teeth clashing from time to time. And still Rin loved it, found it thrilling and wanted more. First kisses always were a little awkward, but still it was their first kiss and Makoto seemed just as into it as he was. It was special.

Rin got lost in it all. He had no idea how long the kiss lasted or when their hands had moved to other places, exploring parts of each other's skin they had never touched before. It was exciting and Rin felt so hot under the sheets, but he didn't want to stop, didn't want to move away and end the kiss. A foreign tongue swiped through his mouth and a content sigh escaped his lips.

Time passed by fast and Rin wasn't sure when their boxers had come off, but their movements had slowed down. Both realised they didn't want to move too quick, so hands settled on safe places again and the kisses turned softer until they parted and settled back into the pillow below.

Eyes were glazed over and Makoto was smiling this sweet knowing smile again, making Rin wonder what it was that Makoto saw, in him. Then those red kissed lips parted, breaking the silence that had settled between them again. 'Happy New Year, Rin. May there be many more to come that we can spend together.'

A grin formed on Rin's lips as he grabbed Makoto's face and pulled him close for another kiss, murmuring against his lips…

'Happy New Year.'

Characters © Free!

Let me know what you think!


End file.
